


Fled

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anxious James, Escape, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Running Away, Stressed Q, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: James knows all of the subtle signs that Q is not coping well, but when the Quartermaster finally breaks, the agent is not there to hold him together.





	Fled

**James…**

Q was called in 2 days before my mission.  Complete revision needed on the Intel 004's mission had been based on. Mark had changed his itinerary, which meant 004's mission needed reset.  

However, Q had just come off a seven day straight in Q Branch.  Sleeping in his office, when he did manage to catch a few hours.  The little cracks in the Quartermaster mask were beginning to show then if you knew what to look for. 

We had no real time for a goodbye, just a 15-minute silent embrace containing a few whispered words between us before I was off for a minimum of five days myself.  

Q had begun to fray around the edges when he presented me my kit... little signs.  

My "minimum of five days" mission was now nine days of hell. And I am convinced now that as the days passed beyond five, the more Q frazzled around his perimeter. 

The signs accumulated.  Maybe no one else would pick up on them, but they were becoming obvious to me when we could manage a brief private conversation here and there.   Little ticks. Little quirks. Small subtle changes in phrases, words.   Small little glimpses inside Q.  

All of these things that he could hide oh so well from anyone else… but not me.  

On the twelfth day of my simple five-day mission, I finally set foot on home soil again and headed directly to Q Branch. No debrief. No check in the medical. Directly to Q Branch afraid what I would find waiting for me only to find that Tanner had sent the Quartermaster home 4 hours earlier. Mandatory downtime gearing he was treading along the very thin line towards a massive crash and burn.   

And now, I'm standing in the kitchen of the flat... our flat... looking at an empty wall safe that was hidden behind books on the shelf.  A wall safe that I didn’t even know was there… and it is empty. 

And here, in front of me, on the kitchen counter, written in black shoe polish, my black shoe polish are the words… ‘I’m sorry.  I can’t manage anymore.’

He’s not here. 

The flat is empty. 

Q is gone.

 

 

**Alec...**

I haven't seen James this wound up in years and it's unsettling.  There's a coldness to him and his tone has taken on a military edge.  Not the familiar mission mode, but a harkening back to Navy days when he used to give orders and expect them to be obeyed without question.  He's pacing and barking out instructions to Moneypenny and Tanner, both of whom are sitting on our sofa looking uncomfortable.

"James, slow down.  This isn't going to help.  If Q has gone to ground we aren't going to find him like this."

"I KNOW!"

His hand hitting the kitchen counter makes everyone jump.  Moneypenny is looking increasingly worried and Tanner is attempting to maintain a cool exterior, but I can see the little vein throbbing in his temple.  Mallory will have to know soon that his Quartermaster is missing.  All the directions in the world from James can't prevent that.

"What was in the safe?"

James shrugs and shakes his head.  For the first time, I notice how deeply etched the lines on his face are.  "Money?  A passport?  Who the hell knows?  You know the threats he could throw out when he was being an utter little shite!"

"I think we need to calm down."  Moneypenny is either brave or stupid to get between James and his search for Q, but when he turns on her the look she gives him makes him back down.  "We're all concerned, James.  This isn't the first time he's needed to get away.  The last few days pushed him to his limit, but he won't walk away completely.  He can't."

"Of course he bloody can!  He can erase his entire life in a matter of days.  Hours maybe! We’re running low on time, here!"  James isn't quite yelling at her, but he's close to losing his temper completely.  I move to position myself between them.

Moneypenny exchanges a look with Tanner, who nods with a grim look.  She offers her tablet to me and I stare at the map on the screen with no comprehension.  "What is it?"

James looks over my shoulder then snatches the tablet.  

"Smartblood..."   
  



End file.
